


Dreaming

by ugami



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugami/pseuds/ugami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew she was dreaming and that's what made it hurt the most. Verloren/Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

She knew she was dreaming and that’s what made it hurt the most. 

Eve was being carried by someone. Her head lying against their strong chest, one of their arms behind her back and the other under the bend of her knees. Why and where she was being carried to was a mystery. The deity didn’t really care though. She felt safe and warm in the embrace. Her eyes squinted open a bit and looked into the man’s face. Her heart broke. If this was really happening, she would have surely been dead.

Anything Verloren touches dies.

But she was happy and didn’t care. This was by far the best dream she had ever had. Maybe she’ll have it again someday. A dream filled with nothing more than a dream of wanting to be embraced by a man who she was not allowed to touch.

She felt her heart break further.

Eve woke to tears streaming down her face and a dream she could no longer remember.


End file.
